


Take It

by stellar_zombie



Series: Band Fun [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you like being bad. I bet you like talking back. Huh?” </p><p>~</p><p>Just some porn without plot.<br/>yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I no longer need to work on this, but I would love to hear feedback

“I bet you like being bad. I bet you like talking back. Huh?” Frank’s breath ghosts over his ear. Gerard’s body is on fire. He shudders as Frank’s teeth dig into Gerard’s shoulder. “You are kinda a slut Gerard, teasing me in those damn pants.” Frank drags his teeth over Gerard’s Adams apple. Gerard bites his lip. When did this become his life?

Frank pushes Gerard against the dark, grimy wall. Gerard’s breath leaves his lungs and he stares into Frank’s eyes; that are dark and lustful. Frank quickly begins to undo his jeans. “Fucking hell Gerard…” He mutters.

Gerard doesn’t really know what is happening. He was just high-fiving his brother, telling him what a great show it was. Next thing he knew Frank grabbed him by the collar and threw him in this closet. He was rambling about Gerard’s ass, and how he wants to dig his nails into Gerard’s hips and fucking him into a mattress one of these days. Don’t get him wrong, Gerard would love that, but he just doesn’t know what brought this on.

“Frank, Frank what-”

“Shut the fuck up Gerard.” Frank seethes and switches them so Frank’s back is against the wall. Popular to contrary belief, Gerard doesn’t have lots of sex, and even less dirty, rough, sweaty sex in secret back rooms.

Gerard nods and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Frank’s eyes are locked on what just happened. Gerard doesn’t know what to do. He’s frozen. Frank then moans, loud and low in his throat.

“Your fucking mouth, Gee.” He darts forward and kisses Gerard hard, his teeth nipping at Gerard’s lips. Frank sucks slightly on Gerard’s tongue and pulls away. “I want those pretty lips stretched around my cock, fuck.”

Gerard bites his lip, this time seductively, and nods. “Yeah, I want that too.”

Frank finally gets his pants undone and grabs Gerard’s shoulder. His pants fall to his ankles as he pushes Gerard to his knees. Gerard moans as he thumps to the ground. Frank tosses his head back. “Hands behind your back.” Frank says firmly.

Gerard cocks an eyebrow but interlaces his fingers behind his back. He doesn’t  exactly know how he’s going to blow frank without his hands, but Frank looks like he knows what he’s doing.

Frank grips Gerard’s hair and pushes his cock into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard tries and relaxes his throat. Frank’s eyes roll back and he pushes until he hits the back of Gerard’s throat. Gerard gags slightly and his eyes water. Frank doesn’t look like he cares, because he just keeps fucking into Gerard’s mouth, using and abusing him.

Gerard squeezes his eyes shut. He’s never been thrown to his knees and had a sexy guitarist shove his dick down his throat. Gerard thinks about what this little escapade will do to his voice. But then he loses all train of thought when Frank yelps and grips his hair tighter.

“Fuck Gee…” Frank gasps and suddenly a warm liquid is flooding Gerard’s mouth. Gerard tries his best to swallow, but some leaks over the side of his mouth. Frank grabs Gerard by the shirt and pulls him up. Frank licks his come off of Gerard’s cheek, then kisses him hard, with too much teeth and not enough tongue, but it’s perfect.

Gerard pulls away, a line of a spit and come mixture trailing from Gerard’s mouth to Frank’s bottom lip. Gerard blushes and Frank’s face softens. “Gerard…” He smiles and blushes.

“Gerard! Frank! Where are you guys?” They hear Ray scream.

Frank kisses Gerard quickly. “C’mon. When we get to a hotel… I’ll make it special. Okay?” He blushes and pulls his pants up.

Gerard nods. He’s always wanted this, and now he’s getting it.


End file.
